


Tales From the Rebellion II - The Pass

by Alice_h



Series: Tales From the Rebellion [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, Married Characters, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_h/pseuds/Alice_h
Summary: A supply delivery goes missing and the Best Friend Squad are on the case!





	Tales From the Rebellion II - The Pass

“Celle, come on, not fair!” Sara shouted after her friend, “You can’t win by teleporting!”

The young pink-haired girl stuck her tongue out, “Can! And will!”

Sara caught up to her and collapsed on the floor, out of breath, “One day… One day I’ll beat you…”

Both of them started giggling. The race through the hallways of Bright Moon had long been a way they resolved their more light-hearted disagreements, often by completely making them forget what they were thinking about. The usual result was the two girls laughing so hard they couldn’t breathe, and that was exactly what happened here, until a figure appeared at the other end of the hall, immediately making them try and calm down.

“Girls! What have I told you about running inside the castle?”

“Sorry, your majesty,” Sara curtseyed, staring at the floor.

“Sorry Mum,” said Celle sincerely.

Queen Glimmer shook her head, “Sara, you don’t need to do that every time you see me. But both of you need to behave a little better, okay?”

Celle strode over to her mother to protest, “Muuum! It’s only a little race! I’m sure _you _used to do things like that.”

“Well, I wasn’t always well behaved,” Glimmer laughed, “You know, once I completely disobeyed my mother and flooded an entire mountain pass…”

Sara’s jaw dropped, “You did that?! That’s awesome! You gotta tell me!”

Glimmer thought for a moment, “Well, I suppose I guess I can spare the time. Grab a seat, girls.”

* * *

_“Your mum Catra was still in the infirmary recovering from what happened in Plumeria. I was visiting her with Adora…”_

“..and then Bow was screaming. He ran so far we couldn’t even see him any more!” Adora could barely speak through the laughter.

“Seriously? From _one _bee?”

“Yeah, apparently he really doesn’t like them.”

“Such a wim – AAAAGHH!”

Adora grabbed her wife’s hand, “Catra? Are you okay?”

“Y- yeah…” she breathed heavily, “It just hurts getting shot.”

The tall blonde girl gave a sympathetic look, squeezing Catra’s hand tight. She looked back over her shoulder at Glimmer, “Could you go and ask the nurse for some painkillers?”

“Sure thing!” The princess tried to be upbeat, despite the empathy she felt for her friend. She left the room and spotted a member of the medical staff outside.

“Hey, Adora asked me if you could get some pain relief for Catra?”

The nurse furrowed her brow, “We’ll have to wait for the supply delivery first. We’re out and…”

“And…?” the way she trailed off sounded worrying to Glimmer.

“I’m sorry, Princess. It’s just… our delivery was supposed to be here several hours ago. I’ve never known it late before….”

Glimmer stood in thought for a few moments. From the way the nurse spoke, it was clear something wasn’t right, and she couldn’t stand around waiting for a delivery that might never come. She poked her head around the door of Catra’s room, “Adora, I need a word.”

The blonde girl gave her wife a quick kiss and stroked her hair before getting up and slipping out the door, letting it close quietly behind her, “What’s up, Glimmer? Couldn’t you find a nurse?”

“No, there’s a problem with the supply delivery,” she spoke softly, “It hasn’t arrived and I think something bad happened.”

“So what do we do? Walk all the way to Alwyn and get it ourselves?”

_“That would have taken you an entire day!”_

_“And we were prepared for it too. Me and your mum took Bow along and walked along the supply route to see if we could find anything. Luckily for us, depending on how you look at it, we found what had happened about two hours in.”_

“Can we stop for a bit?” Glimmer whined. She had been walking for ages without a break, and fatigue had set in long ago.

Bow surveyed their surroundings. They were about to enter a small pass that had been carved through the middle of a mountain, a situation that would leave them quite vulnerable unless they were on their guard, “If we’re going to rest, we should do it before we go in there,” he said, still cautious about the prospect of an ambush.

“Ugh, finally,” Glimmer groaned, already laid across a large rock at the side of the path. Bow and Adora sat at either end, feeling some relief at being able to sit down at last.

“It is nice to have a break,” Adora agreed, her mind still with Catra back in Bright Moon.

“Can I sleep for a bit?” Glimmer rolled onto her side, “I’m… oh shit.”

_“- I mean, oh no. Don’t say that. And don’t tell your mothers I did, either.”_

_“I’ve heard Mum Catra say worse.”_

_“That is not surprising. Anyway, where was I?”_

“I’m… oh _no_.”

Bow and Adora immediately looked over, “What’s wrong?”

“I think I found the supply delivery,” the princess pointed into the undergrowth behind them. The others could see the wreckage of a cart poking out from the thick shrubbery. Glimmer got to her feet and took a few steps towards it, before the sight in front of her made her gasp loudly.

“What is it, Glimmer?” Adora asked.

“The… the courier…” she could barely keep herself composed. Seeing the look of shock on her face, Bow gently put his arm across her and pulled her back. He nervously stepped forward to see the courier’s body slumped against a piece of wood from the cart.

_“Aw, awesome. What did they do to him? Crushed? Stabbed? IMPALED?!”_

_“Ew, Sara, no!”_

_“Shut up Celle, I wanna know.”_

_“You don’t need to…. don’t look at me like that! Sara! Ugh, fine…he’d been shot.”_

_“Neat! I mean… oh dear…”_

Bow took a couple of steps back, “Guys, we’d better let the Queen know about this…”

The two girls silently nodded, backing away from the body. They’d seen their fair share of corpses – the fight against the Horde had claimed many victims – but it was something they would never get used to. The mood was noticeably cold as they turned back towards Bright Moon, but the sound of a shout behind them made them put their heavy hearts to one side.

“Who was that?” Glimmer hissed as she scanned the area.

“It came from inside the pass, I think,” said Bow, drawing an arrow and pacing towards the source of the sound. A couple of soldiers clad in grey Horde outfits ran towards them, guns pointed ahead. Bow fired an arrow, making the soldiers jump to the side, before scrabbling to their feet and disappearing back into the pass.

Adora started to run to catch them, “Seems as though they’re only after those who can’t defend themselves. Not any more!”

Bow and Glimmer followed as she sped into the narrow pathway, but the three of them soon came to an abrupt stop when they rounded a corner and found a completely deserted route ahead.

“Where did they go? Ugh!” Adora brought her sword down hard against the rock face. The combination of having just seen the dead courier as well as knowing her wife was in severe pain was enough to make her frustration boil over.

“Whoa, Adora!” Bow tried to calm her down, “Let’s just get back to Bright Moon and then we can sort this out.”

The trio walked back in near silence. A sense of failure hung heavy over them, and they felt powerless, something that they were not used to. The long journey saw them arrive back in Bright Moon in the early evening, and they wasted no time in explaining the situation to Queen Angella. The Queen listened carefully, thinking for a few moments before issuing her orders, “In this case, I have no choice but to suspend all supply movements in and out of Bright Moon, effective immediately.”

“ARE YOU CRAZY?!” shrieked Adora, getting to her feet. Glimmer grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

“ADORA!” scolded the Queen, “You would do well to remember who you are talking to. We may be like family, but you do NOT have the right to talk to me like that.”

“I’m sorry, your majesty,” she bowed her head momentarily, “But Catra desperately needs those supplies. How long is she going to have to wait? Months? Years?”

“I understand this is not ideal. But with no supply runs through the pass, the Horde will give up and leave it. I will station observers nearby and they will report back to me when it is safe again.”

“Can’t we send our forces down there?” suggested Glimmer.

“We don’t have the forces to spare at the moment. Sending people down there means we weaken one of the other frontlines and I cannot allow that. My decision is made. Do NOT go anywhere near that pass, Glimmer.”

The girls left the room, mumbling disapprovingly to themselves. Bow shot the Queen an understanding smile and followed them out.

“It won’t be for long,” the archer reassured the other two, “We’ll get through it.”

“_We _might,” retorted Adora, “But I’m not worried about us. Look, come with me.”

She led her friends downstairs and into the infirmary. The moment they entered the corridor, they could hear Catra yowling in pain, and as they approached her room, it did not abate. Adora pushed open the door, “Hey, Catra. How are you?”

Her wife took a deep breath, “Not great. How did…. Aghh… how did your mission go?”

“The courier was ambushed by the Horde. The Queen has stopped all supplies going in and out of Bright Moon until they leave.”

“So you mean… GAHHHH..AAAGHH… there’s no…?” she gasped, tears falling from her eyes.

“I’m sorry, kitty,” Adora spoke softly and kissed her forehead. Catra sobbed quietly in between the twinges of searing pain that made her cry out. Glimmer and Bow looked on in a stunned silence, not used to seeing their friend in such a state. Catra was normally so strong and independent, yet she was laying there weeping in pain and powerless to stop it.

“I’m not doing nothing about this,” Glimmer said decisively, “My Mum is wrong. We’re going to fix this whether she likes it or not.”

_“Aw yeah, your mum’s a total rebel, Celle!”_

_“Well yeah, she was in the _Rebellion, _duh.”_

_“Yeah but… Oh, I know what I mean. What did you do, Glimmer?”_

_“We came up with a plan, then got a little bit of help in from someone I knew we could rely on….”_

“Do we have much further to go? I’ve been feeling like I can’t be bothered for, like, the last three hours,” Mermista rolled her eyes as she trudged along the path.

“We’ve only been walking for two hours!” Glimmer snapped, waving her hands in frustration.

“Ughhhh, I know, don’t remind me.”

From behind them, a much more enthusiastic Seahawk was walking alongside Bow, “Well I for one think it’s wonderful we’re all together. Don’t you think Bow?”

“Well, together except for Adora, who’s looking after Catra. But other than that, absolutely!” beamed the archer, “In fact, I would say it’s a proper ADV-“

“Do. Not.” Interrupted Mermista, eliciting a dejected groan from the two men, “It only encourages him…”

A short while later, they arrived at the entrance to the pass. Glimmer huddled the group together to go over the plan again.

“Right, so… We’ll draw them out, then get them surrounded. Then Mermista will send a wave through the pass to make sure that there aren’t any soldiers hiding in it.”

“Sounds like a lot of work,” drawled the other Princess.

Glimmer snapped back at her, “It’s not! It’s literally a couple of waves of your hands!”

“Okay…wow… Didn’t think you were like that but okay.”

“I’m not…ugh… anyway, we’re going to need someone to go in on their own to draw out the soldiers. They know Bow and I, and we need Mermista to stay here so…”

Everybody looked at Seahawk.

“I can… I can do that…” he said nervously.

Mermista wore an uncharacteristic smile, “You know, you could have just told me we were going to use him as bait. _That’s _a plan I can get behind.”

The seaman sidled up to her, “You know, Mermista, it’s a dangerous job I have. You might never see me again, surely you should take this opportunity for what could be the last show of affection towards me.”

He closed his eyes and moved his face towards hers. The Salinean princess took a step back, then patted him awkwardly on the head a couple of times, “Um…try not to die.”

Seahawk opened his eyes, “For you, my dear Mermista, I will try my absolute best! Fooorrrrr, I-“

“What did we say about singing?”

“That I should do it more often?”

Glimmer stepped in between the couple, “Look, can we get on with it?”

Seahawk nodded and started slowly walking towards the pass, shouting, “Oh, I’m just having a walk on my own. Hopefully this pass will be safe to walk through!”

Mermista and Glimmer put their heads in their hands, looking back up when Bow gasped, “They’re here!”

Glimmer sprang into action, teleporting herself and Bow to the opposite side of the soldiers. The archer drew his bow, aiming an arrow at one of them while Glimmer pointed her staff towards the other.

“Ha HA!” yelled Seahawk, “I am not alone!”

“That’s right,” concurred Bow, “You should leave.”

One of the soldiers ran towards him, ducking the arrow that Bow fired and knocking him to the floor with a shoulder tackle. Glimmer yelled and jumped towards the soldier as the other tried to stop her but found themself restrained by Seahawk. The princess landed a kick to the stomach of the other infantryman, who doubled over and fell to the floor.

The other soldier jerked his elbow and managed to distract Seahawk enough to break free, aiming his gun towards Bow. As they fired, Glimmer’s staff swung straight into their arm, putting their aim off and sending the laser fire into the sky. She deftly disarmed the soldier and kicked the gun away.

Behind her, Bow got back to his feet, “NOW MERMISTA!”

A low rumble confused the two soldiers, turning into terror when a tsunami of water came thundering to the pass. Glimmer grabbed the two men and teleported the three of them out of harm’s way, watching from a ledge above as the soldiers scrambled to try and stay afloat whilst being carried off by the force of the wave.

“Keep it going!” shouted Glimmer, trying to make sure that any Horde personnel were flooded out. Several more soldiers appeared, paddling frantically as they were swept out of the pass. Eventually the waves subsided, leaving nothing but a submerged path through the mountain. They regrouped at the entrance.

“That was amazing!” Bow beamed a warm smile to everyone.

“Well duh, I’m awesome,” Mermista stuck her tongue out slightly in jest, “But I kinda flooded the place.”

“It’ll drain out. I hope,” said Glimmer, “Please let it drain out….”

_“Wow, that really was amazing, mum! But I bet Grandma wasn’t happy with you doing what she told you not to.”_

_“That is an understatement, Celle. I have never seen her so angry.”_

“I specifically forbade you from going anywhere near that pass, Commander Glimmer!” Angella shouted at her daughter. Adora and Bow stood alongside, looking at their feet. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“Your majesty, if I-“

“No, Bow, I want to hear it from Glimmer. She thinks she is above me, and _she _can explain why!”

Glimmer bit her lip, trying to give herself time to collect her thoughts and talk without shouting, “I know I disobeyed you, but if you’d seen Catra, you would have done the same! I’ll never get the image of her crying in pain out of my head, it was horrible, Mum. I couldn’t leave her like that!”

Angella sighed, “I understand that you had a personal interest. But that doesn’t mean you can disobey a direct order and put yourself and your friends at risk. I had to weigh up the risks before making a difficult decision. You didn’t think about any of that. How do you Catra would have felt if I had to tell her that her wife and best friends had died because they went against my orders?”

“I…It wasn’t that dangerous.”

“But it _could _have been, Glimmer! You were very lucky it went well. Now I think all of you need to get out of here and consider your actions. I will see you at the next War Room, so help me God if I clap eyes on _any _of you before that.”

The three of them left in silence as the Queen stared angrily. They quietly bid each other farewell and retired to their rooms, the high of an operation well done being suppressed by the Queen’s admonishment.

_“Ohhh, she was annoyed.”_

_“Super annoyed, yeah. But I knew I’d done right, and Adora showed me that I had a few days later.”_

“There’s someone here to see you!” Adora opened the door to Catra’s infirmary room with a huge smile. Glimmer slipped in behind her, waving.

“Glimmer!” Catra cheered, “I’m… Thank you!”

“Team effort,” the Princess brushed off the compliment, “How are you doing?”

“So much better. Now they’re getting supplies back again, it’s like ‘hey, what pain?’. But seriously, I owe you one. Thank you, Glimmer.” 

* * *

“And then we sat in the room chatting for a few hours. Catra recovered in a few weeks and everything worked out OK!”

Sara narrowed her eyes, “So…you’re saying that disobeying your parents is OK if it all works out well?”

“I, um…” Glimmer spluttered, “That wasn’t what I… Do what your mums tell you!”

“Fine,” Sara giggled, “But Celle, we can totally use this story when your mum tells us to do stuff.”

“No, Celle, don’t do that! I can still save this… What I was trying to say is that sometimes your parents tell you to do stuff because they don’t want you to get hurt. Yeah, that was…. That was it.”

The girls laughed. Celle turned to her friend with a wry smile, “Come on, Sara. Let’s go and, uh… totally _not _run around the castle.”


End file.
